A tonneau board to be disposed in a luggage space of a vehicle has been known. Such a tonneau board (a rear package tray) includes two boards that are arranged in a front-rear direction of the vehicle. The two boards are connected via a hinge portion so that the two boards pivot relative to each other around the hinge portion.
One of the boards arranged on the rear of the vehicle is connected to a back door of the vehicle via connecting members (suspending ropes). Specifically, a vehicular rear edge of the board on the rear side is connected to the back door. When the back door is opened, the board on the rear side of the tonneau board is lifted up.
In the above configuration, when the back door is opened, the board on the rear side pivots around the hinge portion relative to the board on the front side and is lifted upward. Although the board on the rear side is lifted up, the board on the front side is not effectively lifted up. In this configuration, it is hard for a person to see the luggage placed under the board on the front side.
The present technology is accomplished in view of the above situations and an objective of the present technology is to provide a tonneau board including at least two boards each of which is lifted when a back door is opened.